Not really sure how to feel about it
by Dannbi
Summary: Preocupada por su hija de seis años, la mamá de Marley lleva a su hija a un campamento de verano para que haga amigos. La pequeña no está muy contenta con esa decisión, pero estando ahí conoce a una pequeña rubia, y con el paso de los días comienzan a crear una amistad. A partir de entonces, amabas niñas regresan cada año al campamento.
1. The first time I saw your face

**A/N: Los personajes de la serie Glee son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

Su mamá manejaba a tal velocidad que la pequeña no podía distinguir la figura de los árboles. Lo único que sus ojos veían eran manchas verdes combinadas con pequeñas manchas cafés y azules, cuando el color del cielo llegaba a colarse por los espacios. Su mamá la estaba llevando a un campamento de verano con la excusa de que necesitaba hacer más amigos y debía dejar de pasarse el tiempo frente al televisor acompañada de su cachorro de peluche, pero para la pequeña de seis años, eso más bien parecía un castigo por no querer jugar con los niños del parque; o al menos eso era lo que la pequeña le decía a su mamá para evitarle preocupaciones. Ya tenía suficiente con el trabajo en la cafetería de la secundaria que quedaba a unas cuadras de su casa como para aumentarle que los niños del parque no querían jugar con ella por el tamaño de su mamá. A la pequeña Marley no le gustaba que hicieran chistes sobre su mamá, y no entendía por qué los niños eran tan crueles. A veces le gustaría ser más fuerte que ellos para poder defenderla, pero una niña delgada como ella no podría con todos ellos. Dejó salir un suspiro sin retirar la vista de la ventana ¿Quién quería amigos si todos los niños que conocía eran así? Incluso sus compañeros de la escuela.

—Marley, pequeña—la señora Rose llamó su atención –Ya vamos a llegar. Estoy segura de que te divertirás mucho en este lugar— intento animarla; sabía que la niña no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión.

—¿Y qué pasa si no me gusta? Dos meses es mucho tiempo… dos meses es mucho tiempo—se quejó dirigiendo la mirada a su mamá.

—No seas negativa. Mi amiga dijo que su hijo se había divertido mucho en este lugar—

—Pero mamá, yo quiero estar contigo—

—Nada de 'peros'. Hagamos un trato… si no te gusta no vienes el año que entra—

Al ver que no podía hacer que su madre cambiara de opinión, la pequeña se cruzó de brazos y regresó la mirada hacia la ventana.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a su destino. La señora Rose se bajó primero del coche y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta a su hija y ayudarle a bajar. En ese instante, el olor a pino fresco entró por su nariz mezclado con el olor a tierra húmedo. Un par de niños pasaron en ese momento y vieron a Marley y a su mamá antes de soltar una carcajada y señalarlas. La pequeña apretó los puños molesta y se giró hacia su mamá; tiró de la blusa de esta para llamar su atención, ya que estaba bajando las maletas de su hija de la cajuela.

—Mamá, ¿Por qué no regresamos las dos a casa? Llévame contigo—no quería lidiar con más niños que se burlarían de la condición de su mamá.

—Ya estamos aquí y ya pagué por esto. No es tan malo como tú crees— colocó una pequeña mochila en la espalda de su hija, quien hizo una mueca y suspiró en señal de derrota. Ya no había nada más que hacer; iba a tener que soportar dos meses en ese lugar lleno de tierra y animales que le picarían en la noche.

—Vamos—la señora tomó ambas maletas y caminó junto a su hija hacia la cabaña de recepción. La tierra estaba un poco húmeda debido a que el día anterior había llovido, pero no lo suficiente como para que los tenis de la niña se llenaran de lodo.

Lo que hicieron en recepción fueron los últimos arreglos. La señora Rose tenía que firmar algunos papeles mientras Marley esperaba sentada en una banca viendo como unos niños entraban y salían de la cabaña. Algunos parecían ya haber estado ahí en años anteriores, mientras que otros, los que entraban con sus padres, pasarían el primer año en el campamento.

Cuando los adultos terminaron de hablar, su mamá se acercó a ella y le susurró un "te amo" al oído, además de algunos consejos antes de despedirse completamente y salir por la puerta de la cabaña.

—Vamos a dejar tus cosas a la cabaña donde te quedarás—era la voz de una señorita de cabello rubio peinado en una coleta y que traía puesto algo que parecía el uniforme de los que trabajaban en ese lugar. Marley asintió antes de ponerse de pie mientras la chica cargaba sus maletas. –Me llamo Madison, pero puedes decirme Maddie y seré tu consejera este verano—le explicó con una sonrisa mientras salían de recepción. Su voz tenía un tono suave y dulce que a Marley le inspiraba confianza.

Recorrieron unos cuantos metros de aquél camino de tierra antes de llegar a la puerta de una cabaña que tenía una gran 'H' de metal en la parte de arriba de la puerta. –Este será tu hogar por estos dos meses—Maddie mantuvo la sonrisa mientras abría la puerta y dejaba que la pequeña entrara primero.

El interior de la cabaña era más grande de lo que Marley se había imaginado. Pensó que incluso era muy grande como para tener dos camas, una de las cuales, la que se encontraba del lado derecho junto a la ventana, ya estaba ocupada. Encima de ella estaba sentada una pequeña niña rubia de la misma edad que Marley y parecía que no había notado la presencia de ésta y la consejera, porque seguía mirando hacia el exterior por la ventana.

—Ella será tu compañera, Kitty—Maddie llamó su atención y cuando la pequeña rubia giró la cabeza hacia ellas Marley alzó su mano y la agitó para saludarla.

—Bienvenida—respondió fríamente y volvió su vista a la ventana.

La pequeña sonrisa que se había formada en el rostro de la castaña por haberle tocado una compañera de su misma edad, se desvaneció en ese instante.

—Puedes ir acomodando tus cosas. Yo regreso en un rato para acompañarlas a la ceremonia de inicio—indicó Maddie a las niñas y salió por la puerta sin darle tiempo a Marley para que le pidiera que no la dejara sola.

La castaña llevó sus maletas en dirección a la única cama vacía. El piso en el interior era de madera, así que no debía preocuparse por la tierra y el lodo estando ahí. De la maleta más pequeña sacó el cachorro de peluche y lo acomodó sobre la cama antes de subirse. Observó a su alrededor. Había una puerta en la parte de atrás con un letrero que tenía una figura que les indicaba que era el baño. La única ventana que permitía la entrada de un poco de la luz del solo era por la que la rubia estaba observando. Marley se preguntaba qué era lo que la tenía tan entretenida, pero no se atrevía a preguntárselo en voz alta. Traía puesta una blusa de manga corta en color verde y un pequeño short rosa. Su cabellera rubia ondulada caía hasta sus hombros.

¿La señorita Maddie tardaría mucho tiempo en regresar? El silencio que había en la habitación no era para nada cómodo por lo Marley esperaba que regresara pronto y las llevara al lugar que dijo.

La castaña suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, pensando en lo lento que pasaría el tiempo en ese lugar. Al menos esperaba que su madre cumpliera la promesa de no llevarla de nuevo a ese lugar el verano próximo, porque estaba muy segura de que no le gustaría ese lugar. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y sin darse cuenta fue quedándose dormida. Había sido un largo viaje.

—Despierta. La consejera nos está esperando para ir a la ceremonia esa—una pequeña mano empujaba su hombro. La castaña abrió los ojos un poco para ver que era su rubia compañera. –Debemos irnos, bella durmiente—dejó de moverla cuando se aseguró de que los ojos azules que tenía enfrente estaban totalmente abiertos.

—¿A dónde? ¿No debemos esperar a Maddie?—murmuró Marley con voz somnolienta frotando sus ojos con ambas manos.

—Ya vino, pero no la viste porque estabas dormida—rodó los ojos –dijo que te despertara y saliéramos—.


	2. Welcome to Crystal Lake

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kitty y Marley le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy**

Marley siguió a su rubia compañera sin decir palabra alguna hasta que llegaron a otra cabaña. En la puerta estaba parada la señorita Maddie y otras tres chicas que vestían el mismo uniforme.

-Gracias, Kitty- La consejera de las niñas las recibió con una sonrisa –Estamos a punto de iniciar con la ceremonia; pasen y tomen asiento—

Marley asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Kitty adentro a la cabaña. Esta cabaña era más grande que la de su habitación; estaba repleto de sillas que estaban acomodadas en filas, al fondo había lo que parecía un escenario y a cada lado se encontraban un par de bocinas colocadas estratégicamente para que el sonido se oyera en toda la habitación, la cual estaba repleta de niños. La castaña siguió a su compañera a través de las filas de sillas. Había muchos niños más grandes platicando entre ellos, por lo que pensó que ya habían estado en el campamento en años anteriores; y había otros que estaban sentados con la mirada perdida, seguramente igual a la que ella tenía, por lo que dedujo que era el primer año de ellos. Al cabo de unos segundos, Kitty encontró un asiento vació y se sentó. Marley sintió alivio al ver que había una silla desocupada al lado de la rubia y no dudó en sentarse ahí. Las niñas apenas habían cruzado palabras, pero era lo más cercano a una amiga que la castaña tenía en ese lugar.

-¿Ya-ya has estado aquí antes?—era algo que había querido preguntarle a la rubia desde hace un rato; tenía curiosidad de por qué la consejera le había pedido que la llevara a la ceremonia. Pero el volumen de la voz de Marley no fue tan fuerte y se perdió entre las voces y gritos de los demás niños. Observó como su compañera permanecía con la mirada hacia el escenario sin inmutarse apenas por la pregunta. Abrió la boca para preguntarle nuevamente, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo escuchó el golpeteo del micrófono y el típico "1,2,3 probando"

Marley dirigió la mirada hacia el escenario. La persona que había hablado por el micrófono era una señora de aproximadamente treinta años, aunque la pequeña no es muy buena calculando la edad de los demás, y estaba usando un uniforme diferente al de la señorita Maddie, pero del mismo color. Atrás de ella se encontraba su consejera y otras tres personas: dos hombres y una mujer.

-¡Bienvenidos a la octava edición del campamento Crystal Lake!—se escucharon aplausos y cuando terminaron prosiguió. –Mi nombre es Sarah Moore y soy la encargada de este lugar. Primero que nada, les voy a presentar a los consejeros de este año. Él es Brady y estará encargado de las cabañas A y B—un muchacho de tez blanca y cabello corto de color negro dio un paso hacia el frente y con una sonrisa en el rostro hizo un gesto con la mano para saludar a los niños. –De las cabaña estará a cargo Vicky—la escena se repitió, pero en esta ocasión era una chica de cabello castaño claro, que al igual que Maddie, lo traía agarrado con una coleta. –Jack será el consejero de las cabañas E y F—el otro muchacho, de cabellera ligeramente más larga que la de Brady y de color castaño, repitió lo que sus compañeros habían hecho. –Y finalmente, pero no menos importante, Maddie, quien está a cargo de las cabañas G y H—Marley sonrió al mismo tiempo que su consejera se presentaba. La pequeña se preguntó si los niños de la otra cabaña serían más amables que la pequeña rubia que estaba sentada a su lado. Si bien Kitty no le había hecho nada hasta ahora, la castaña no sabía lo que le esperaba.

-Cualquier duda, problema o cosa que necesiten se lo pueden pedir a ellos. Si por alguna razón, su consejero no está cerca, pueden pedírselo a cualquiera de los demás, que estoy segura todos están dispuestos a ayudarlos—los cuatro chicos asintieron para afirmar las palabras de la encargada. –En la noche tendremos nuestra fogata inaugural, pero por el momento pueden regresar a sus cabañas. En breve irá su consejero para darles indicaciones y resolver sus dudas. ¡Disfruten su verano!—los aplausos se dejaron escuchar. Marley tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero terminó siguiendo a los demás y aplaudió.

Cuando los aplausos cesaron, la encargada y los consejeros salieron del escenario por la puerta de atrás. Marley observó a su alrededor como los demás niños se levantaban de sus asientos y comenzaron a salir por la entrada principal. Dirigió la vista hacia su izquierda donde estaba sentada Kitty, pero en su lugar se encontró con una silla vacía. Rápidamente se puso de pie y buscó con la mirada a su compañera, quien se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la rubia y una vez que llegó, se dedicó a seguirla en silencio; de la misma manera en que habían recorrido el camino de su cabaña hacia la cabaña donde se encontraban ahora.

Iban a medio camino cuando la rubia sintió que alguien la seguía. Al girarse para ver quién era, se encontró con el rostro de la castaña, quien le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. Kitty rodó los ojos y siguió su camino.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña se dirigió hacia su cama y se sentó en la orilla, mirando hacia la cama de Marley y observó como ésta cerraba la puerta y caminaba hacia su cama.

-No tienes que seguirme a todos lados—

Marley la miró y asintió con la cabeza para hacerle saber que había entendido. Luego se subió a su cama.

-¿Ya has estado aquí antes?—volvió a hacer la pregunta de antes.

-Si, es mi segundo año—

-¿Y es divertido como dicen?—

-Si por divertido te refieres a terminar cada día con nuevos piquetes de mosquitos y tu ropa llena de lodo, si es divertido—La rubia tampoco estaba muy contenta de estar en el campamento. Sus padres preferían llevarla ahí en vez de tenerla en casa todos los días con motivo de las vacaciones de verano. Así era siempre; buscaban una excusa, ya fuera el campamento de verano o algún curso en navidades u otras fiestas, pero la rubia no pasaba las vacaciones en su casa como cualquier niño de su edad.

La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la cama; sabía que su mamá se había equivocado y ese lugar no iba a ser divertido.

-No te vayas a quedar dormida. Maddie seguro no tarda en venir y no quiero tener que despertarte de nuevo— dijo la rubia.

Marley giró su cabeza en dirección hacia ella para poder verla. –No lo voy a hacer—

Así se quedaron unos minutos, mirándose la una a la otra, hasta que llegó su consejera. Maddie abrió la puerta y se quedó de pie en medio de la cabaña para poder ver a ambas niñas. Marley se enderezó para prestar atención.

-Bien, niñas, ¿Tienen alguna duda sobre la fogata de esta noche?—preguntó Maddie con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que pronto contagió a la castaña.

-¿Vamos a asar malvaviscos?—Si bien Marley nunca había estado alrededor de una fogata, había visto en las películas que era lo que se hacía.

-Por supuesto, pero en el caso de los más pequeños, como ustedes, mis compañeros y yo les vamos a ayudar a asarlos. No pueden acercarse mucho al fuego para evitar accidentes, ¿Entendieron?—ambas niñas asintieron –Todos vamos a estar sentados en un círculo alrededor de la fogata. No hay un orden, así que pueden sentarse donde quieran. De preferencia con alguien que no conozcan, para que vayan haciendo nuevos amigos—

-¿Y Andrew?—preguntó Kitty.

Marley miró confundida a su compañera y luego a su consejera, no recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre durante la ceremonia de bienvenida y luego pensó que tal vez era un niño que la rubia conocía.

-No pudo venir este año—respondió Maddie. Andrew fue el consejero a cargo de la cabaña de la pequeña rubia el año pasado, pero además fue el encargado de la música durante la fogata. Kitty había quedado hipnotizada por la manera en que Andrew tocaba la guitarra. –Pero mi compañero Brady es muy bueno tocando la guitarra y él se va a encargar de las canciones para la fogata—

Kitty hizo una mueca; no creía que hubiera alguien mejor que Andrew para tocar la guitarra. Lo extrañaría este año.

Al no tener más preguntas, Maddie les dio unas indicaciones sobre seguridad a las niñas y les dijo que regresaría por ellas cuando la fogata estuviera lista y luego salió de la habitación.

**A/N: Quiero agradecer a las dos personas que le dieron follow a la historia :3 Y avisar que no me tardarémás de una semana en subir nuevo capítulo, a menos que algo me haya demorarme. **


	3. The campfire

**Notas:**_ Quiero pedir una disculpa por tardar en actualizar, pero entre el trabajo y que estoy en proceso de cambiarme de casa y demás, pues no pude actualizar antes. Me quedaré sin internet en casa por un tiempo, pero actualizaré en cuando me lo instalen de nuevo, lo prometo._

_Y gracias a esas personas que le han dado follow y favoritos, me hacen el día :3_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Glee son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Durante el tiempo que Maddie estuvo fuera, las pequeñas guardaron silencio dentro de la habitación. Kitty se dedicó a acomodar sus cosas; metió la ropa en los cajones del mueble que estaba frente a su cama, acomodó sus zapatos en el piso frente al mismo mueble y luego acomodó sus demás cosas en la cómoda al lado de su cama. Entre los objetos que estaba colocando había un marco con una fotografía de sus padres y su hermano mayor. Marley solo se recostó sobre la cama a esperar que la chica rubia regresara; hasta el momento este lugar no estaba siendo nada divertido.

Su consejera llegó en el momento en que Kitty estaba terminando de acomodar sus cosas.

-Muy bien, Kitty—felicitó a la pequeña rubia –En este mueble puedes acomodar tu ropa, Marley—señaló un mueble similar al que Kitty usó para su ropa, solo que éste estaba del lado de la cama de la castaña. –Más tarde o mañana puedes hacerlo, y si necesitas ayuda me puedes hablar, ¿Está bien?—La pequeña asintió. -¿Están listas para irnos?—ambas niñas asintieron y Kitty comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. –Vamos—Maddie tomó la mano de Marley y caminaron hacia la puerta.

La joven rubia las guió por el camino hasta donde estaba la fogata; no era difícil perderse, pues podía verse el lugar iluminado desde su cabaña.

-No pueden acercarse al fuego, recuerden—les advirtió una vez que llegaron al lugar. –Pueden sentarse donde quieran. Nada más vamos a esperar a que lleguen los demás niños para comenzar—fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

Había un círculo de piedras rodeando el fuego para marcar el límite de la fogata. Alrededor, a una distancia considerable, había pequeñas bancas de madera para que los asistentes se sentaran. Ya estaban unos cuantos niños sentados ahí. Marley siguió a Kitty cuando la rubia comenzó a caminar y se sentó a su lado al igual que en la ceremonia de bienvenida.

-Te dije que no tenías que seguirme a todos lados—Marley se quedó callada. No conocía a nadie en ese lugar además de la rubia. –Además, Maddie dijo que teníamos que sentarnos con gente que no conociéramos y aunque no te conozco, voy a tener que dormir contigo estos dos meses—Kitty se puso de pie dispuesta a irse, pero una voz familiar la hizo detenerse.

-Hola, Marley. Hola, Kitty—era la voz de un niño de siete años. Tenía la piel blanca y su cabello rubio largo hasta arriba de sus orejas.

-Hola, Evans—respondió Kitty. La rubia tuvo curiosidad sobre como el niño sabía el nombre de la castaña, ya que era la primera vez de ella en el campamento. Quiso preguntar, pero no quería contradecir sus palabras, por lo que siguió su camino y dejó al par de niños solos.

-Hola, Sam—respondió Marley una vez que Kitty se fue. Sam era el hijo de la amiga de su mamá que le recomendó el campamento. También era probablemente el único niño que no se burlaba del peso de la mamá de Marley.

Las mamás de los niños habían sido amigas desde que estaban en el instituto, por lo que los niños se conocían desde que eran unos bebés. A Marley le gustaba pensar que Sam era como su hermano mayor. Asistían a la misma escuela y muchas veces Sam la defendía de los niños que la molestaban. Además de que lo veía casi cada fin de semana, ya fuera que los padres del niño fueran a la casa de la castaña o que Marley y su madre fueran a la casa de los Evans.

-Mi mamá no me dijo que ibas a venir—dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. No podía ocultar que le alegraba ver a su amiga en ese lugar.

-Mi mamá lo decidió de último minuto—se encogió levemente de hombros. A la castaña le alegraba ver a alguien conocido en ese lugar, y quien mejor que el pequeño rubio. -¿Eres amigo de Kitty?—no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

-Supongo que sí, aunque ella dice que no—el pequeño rasco su nuca –La conocí el año pasado. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—

-Es mi compañera de habitación, pero siento que le caigo mal—agachó la mirada. Estaba acostumbrada a que los niños se alejaran de ella, pero no lograba acostumbrarse a ese sentimiento. Para ser honestos, ¿A qué pequeño de seis años le gustaría que los demás huyeran de su compañía?

-Eso es mentira, tú le caes bien a todo—como siempre, intentaba darle apoyo con sus palabras –Además, no creo que Kitty quiera hacer amigos, casi siempre le veo sola y si le preguntas a cualquiera te puede decir que no se lleva bien con ella. Así que ella es la del problema, no tú…- sonrió hasta que la castaña lo imitó.

Después de unos minutos, la otra consejera, Vicky, pidió la atención de todos, por lo que los niños tuvieron que prestar atención. Mientras joven castaña se presentaba y respondía algunas dudas, los otros consejeros repartían palos de madera con un malvavisco en la punta a cada uno de los niños. Cuando terminaron, fueron asando uno por uno, incluso el de los niños más grandes. Era precaución para que los más pequeños no quisieran acercarse al fuego.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que se presentaron cada uno de los niños: había un total de doce niños en el campamento en edades que iban desde los seis años hasta los once. Cada uno pasó a decir su nombre, la ciudad en donde vivían y lo que más les gustaba hacer. Resultó que la pequeña rubia vivía en la misma ciudad que Marley; a la castaña le dio curiosidad, así que decidió que le preguntaría después.

El resto de la noche se la pasaron cantando canciones, algunas infantiles y algunos hits del momento; Brady se supo casi cualquier canción que los niños le pidieron. Kitty lo observó detenidamente, pero seguía pensando que Andrew era el mejor guitarrista.

Luego de que cantaron la última canción hubo un pequeño anuncio, esta vez fue Maddie la encargara de decirlo, sobre las actividades del día siguiente. Al ser el primer año, Marley no entendía muy bien las actividades a las que se referían, pero su rubio amigo estaba emocionado y eso la hacía emocionarse a ella. Pensó que después de todo si podría divertirse en ese lugar.

Finalmente, los consejeros dieron la señal para que todos se fueran a dormir; ellos se encargarían de apagar la fogata y preparar las cosas para el día siguiente.

Marley se despidió de su amigo y comenzó a caminar hacia su cabaña. El lugar de la fogata estaba algo retirado de las cabañas, por lo que durante un tramo del camino la única luz que la alumbraría sería la de la luna. De pronto se arrepintió por no dejar que Sam la acompañara de regreso. Los demás niños iban a su alrededor, pero cada uno iba en su mundo, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo.

La castaña se sobresaltó al sentir un pequeño golpe en su hombro, y estuvo a punto de gritar cuando se dio cuenta que era su rubia compañera.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte—dijo Kitty –pensé que podríamos regresar juntas a la cabaña—.No iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero no quería regresarse sola.

La castaña asintió y ambas siguieron caminando. El silencio se hizo presente, pero a pesar de ser un silencio un tanto incómodo, ambas lo preferían a tener que cruzar solas el camino de regreso.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a su cabaña. Kitty se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta una vez ambas estuvieron dentro.

Marley fue directamente a su maleta y sacó su pijama, el cual era un conjunto de camisa de manga larga y pantalón de franela con estampado de pequeños cachorros. Kitty hizo lo propio y sacó su pijama del mueble donde había acomodado su ropa; a diferencia del de Marley, el suyo era un conjunto de blusa de manga corta y pantalón de tela de algodón con encaje en las orillas.

-¿Te gustan los cachorros, bella durmiente?—preguntó Kitty cuando se dio cuenta del pijama de su compañera; obviamente ya había visto el peluche que la castaña traía consigo.

A Marley le sorprendió un poco la pregunta, pero finalmente asintió. –Pero no me llamo bella durmiente—

-Lo sé—Kitty rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que se metía debajo de las cobijas –Te llamas Marley, lo dijo Maddie, pero yo te llamaré bella durmiente—

-No puedes llamarme como tú quieras—replicó Marley.

-Lo acabo de hacer—

Marley dejó escapar un suspiro, en el fondo sabía que no iba a ganarle esa discusión a la rubia, por lo que lo dejaría pasar. Al menos sabía su nombre y "bella durmiente" no era un apodo feo; había escuchado peores. Se metió bajo las cobijas y cerró los ojos, había sido un largo día y, a pesar de su siesta de en la tarde, se sentía cansada. Simplemente dejó que Morfeo se apoderara de ella; ambas lo hicieron.


End file.
